Dancing Circles
by JustADumbRabbit
Summary: All their lives Stevie and Zander had been dancing circles around each other. Will they ever get together and stop living with the confusing signals and suspicious looks? A collection of one-shots centered around their relationship from friends to more


_**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock**_

_**Name: Making a Name**_

_**Summary: The new guy needs to make a name for himself at Brewster High and he has enlisted the help of Stevie Baskara. **_

"…and that is why trail mix is mixed together."

Stevie sighed in relief when her teacher, Mr. March, finally finished his lecture about the history of trail mix which was very irrelevant to the class, but if it kept them from doing work, she was usually fine, but today was different. Stevie would do anything to stay in this class as long as possible and actually doing work made it go by so much slower.

Today was the day she would have to stand up in front of the whole school and introduce all the new students and it was about four or five in each grade. She by far was a shy girl, but something about getting up in front of the whole school got her nervous. A few hundred people were fine, but Brewster high was huge and the auditorium sat thousands.

And of course, Stevie was picked this year as sophomore representative for the student council and was the lucky one out of thirty students that was picked for this. "We need Stevie Baskara in the auditorium." The secretary said over the intercom.

Slowly, she gathered her books and walked out of the class room and down the several hallways on her way to the auditorium. Before she could reach the last turn, a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby dark room. As soon as she came back to her senses, she elbowed the kidnapper in the stomach and pushed away. "Wait! I didn't mean to scare you."

Stevie stopped and turned the lights on. There stood a boy with neat, brown hair and some of the most gorgeous brown eyes Stevie has ever seen. "Who are you and why did you pull me into this room?"

"I'm Zander Robbins and Uh… I need your help…" He blushed looking away from her.

"And you decided the best way to get that was to attack me?" She asked not very pleased with this random guy.

He narrowed his eyes. "Look, I'm new here and need some help."

"Oh… a new guy… isn't you supposed to be already at the assembly?"

He nodded. "That's why I need your help. I need to make a name for myself and since you're the one running it and I know you can play the bass…"

"Wait! How do you know me and how do you know I can play?" Stevie asked feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Well, the principle told us about you, Stevie, and I heard you play while waiting for my schedule. You're really good." Zander said flashing her smiled before continuing. "Like I said, I need to make a name for myself and you're the perfect person to help me."

"How so?"

Zander grinned and started to explain the plan. Stevie loved the idea and would of course need the help of her two other friends, Nelson Baxter and Kevin Reed. It was going to be tricky, but Stevie believed she could pull it off. "I'm on it." She smiled before hurrying off to get everything ready.

~How to Rock~

"This is going to be awesome!"

Stevie just shook her head at the two boy's excitement. "You know we could get in some major trouble if we do this, right?"

"Yeah," Kevin shrugged. "But it would be so worth seeing the people's faces."

"Totally and if it might just impress a certain someone… I'm fine with that." Nelson smiled.

She gave him a knowing nod before turning to Zander. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." He smirked.

"I have to go now, but you guys know the signal." Stevie said. They all nodded and motioned her to leave.

As soon as she was gone, Kevin and Nelson dropped their smiles and turned to Zander giving him the evil eye. "Look, we care a lot about Stevie." Kevin said.

"And we don't like to see her hurt." Nelson continued.

"Okay…?"

"Yeah, so don't even think about it." Kevin said poking Zander in the shoulder before crossing his arms.

Zander who was very confused just shook his head. "Think about what?"

"You know exactly what we're talking about." Nelson said coping Kevin.

"No actually I don't."

Kevin and Nelson exchanged glances before shrugging and walking off to wait for Stevie's signal.

~How to Rock~

"That… was… freaking… awesome!" Nelson managed to say before passing out on the dusty couch in that room Zander and Stevie first meet in.

"Totally!" Stevie agreed giving Zander a high-five. "You defiantly made a name for yourself. I have a feeling that you'll be hanging with the in-crowd by tomorrow morning."

"In-crowd?"

"More commonly known as the perfs and the guys who follow them around like love sick puppies. Leader being Kasey Simon herself." Stevie explained.

Zander shook his head. "Sounds like the people I would rather stay away from."

Stevie laughed and nodded. "Good choice."

The room fell silent for a moment before Zander spoke up again. "What was this room anyways?"

"I think it used to be a music room. The books over there are all about learning how to play different instruments." Kevin explained.

"Is there one for Ukulele? I'm trying to learn a new song, but it's pretty advance." Zander asked.

"You're in a band?" Stevie wondered.

"Use to be." He told her. "I moved and we broke up."

She frowned. "That's too bad."

After another long, awkward silence, Kevin and Nelson decided to see what everyone was talking about and seeing how much trouble they all were in leaving Stevie and Zander alone. "We could do it." He suddenly said.

"Do what?" She asked trying to dust off a spot on the couch.

"Start a band."

"You're joking." She chuckled. "Us in a band? That's funny."

"Why?"

"Um… Nelson and Kevin are socially awkward and I'm not big on the whole center of attention thing."

"It would give us all a name at this school." Zander explained hopefully persuasion the girl.

Stevie glared at him for a while as she thought about the offer. It did have it benefits and maybe she could finally get away from her sucky job at Danny Mangos where she is forced to serve the Perfs smoothies. She shrugged before grinning and holding out her hand. "Okay, let's do it."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

Zander returned her smile and grabbed her hand to shake it. As he did, different thoughts entered his mind. Some about Stevie giving him a hug or him actually kissing her or her smiling at him as he held her in his arms. It was then that Kevin and Nelson's words started making since. They were worried about him liking Stevie and then hurting her. "Oh…"

**A/N Please review! I try to reply to everyone one of them!**


End file.
